


Let's Give This Thing A Shot

by roomapple



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Bisexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomapple/pseuds/roomapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam and Jim decide to ask Dwight out on a date. It goes about as smoothly as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Give This Thing A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So, Pam/Jim/Dwight is my all time favorite ship and sadly there are not enough fics out there. I was walking around with this conversation in my head for the past two days, so I decided to write it out. English is not my native language, so please tell me if i made any mistakes or if my word choice was wrong.
> 
> I hope it's any good!

‘I really don’t like this’ said Jim as they walked into their office.

Pam looked at him, ‘I thought this was what we both wanted.’

Jim sighed and looked at his shoes: ‘Yeah, it is, but I really hate having to say it out loud, you know?’

‘I get that, but, well, we have to and you know it, Jim, we have to communicate very clearly from the start or we might actually break his mind,’ Pam smiled and took his hand.

Jim grabbed her hand and halfheartedly smiled back: ‘I know, and you are right.’ He still looked slightly uncomfortable.

Pam sighed. ‘Look, if you want, I’ll do most of the talking.’

‘That… that might work for me actually.’

‘All right?’ Pam looked her husband in the eyes.

‘Yeah, all right,’ he said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was five and the office was clearing out. ‘Dwight, would you care to join us in the conference room for a minute, before you leave?’ said Pam, touching his arm.

Dwight looked somewhat puzzled, but put his coat back on the hall stand and walked with them towards the conference room.

‘We’ll close tonight Michael, don’t worry about it,’ called Pam from the door frame as she closed the door behind them.

They settled on the chairs. Jim cleared his throat. He and Pam were silent for a moment.

‘Look, is this important?’ Dwight said, ‘I really should be heading to the farm soon, as I have told you the winter is almost starting, which means I have to get the acres ready. There is a big demand for fresh produce in the winter, when local food is in decline.’

‘H’okay,’ said Jim under his breath, looking at Pam. She poked him with her elbow. ‘Jim,’ she warned. She cleared her throat too. ‘Actually, Dwight, we want to ask you something.’

‘Well, what are you waiting for?’ said Dwight impatiently. Pam looked at him. ‘Dwight, would you like to go out with us?’

There was a moment of silence. ‘Excuse me?’ Dwight asked, frowning. ‘Would you like to go out with us sometime,’ repeated Pam insecure.  
There was another moment of silence. ‘Where?’ said Dwight confused.

‘To a restaurant, but-’ ‘Why would we want to go to a restaurant?’ interrupted Dwight still confused. ‘To...eat?’ answered Pam unsure.

‘All right, this is not going in the right direction.’ Jim intervened. ‘Dwight what Pam is trying to say is, would you like to go on a date with us.’

Dwight blinked again. ‘A date? Do you mean a romantic date?’ ‘Yes, yes we do.’ said Jim. ‘With the two of you?’ asked Dwight. Jim nodded.

Pam started speaking again: ‘We both like you and we think you might like us too.’ Dwight scoffed, ‘Why would you think that? I can’t say I’m not surprised though, you both have fallen for… wait, you both _like_ like me?’

Jim smiled at Pam and then at Dwight. ‘We do Dwight, and as Pam was saying, I think you like both of us too.’

Dwight flushed. ‘Well, I... I don’t, in fact I think you’re an idiot and Pam is too.’ Jim stopped smiling, ‘Well, you can say no.’ He got up from his chair.

‘Wait,’ Dwight yelped, ‘I didn't say no yet.’ Jim got down on his chair again. ‘I’m not gay though.’ mumbled Dwight. ‘Well, neither am I,’ said Jim. ‘You know it’s possible to be attracted to both men and women, right?’ said Pam

Dwight nodded. ‘And besides,’ Pam continued, ‘I know I’m not the only one who looks at Jim when he stretches his arms in the morning.’ Dwight blushed furiously. ‘I do no such thing.’

‘Dwight.’

‘I do not.’

‘Dwight.’

‘I might have once. Twice. Fine, whatever.’

‘Okay, we are getting beside the point here,’ said Jim serene. ‘Dwight, would you like to go on a romantic date with the two of us?’

 

‘….. Okay.’


End file.
